


Worship

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Biting, Daddy Kink, Dom Rick, F/M, Oral Sex, Rick gives you what you need, Rick is nice for once, Sexual Healin', Smut, angsty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're in a bad way and you need Rick to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> TW in case: daddy kink, oral sex, crying during sex, and a slap thrown in for good measure.

Salty didn’t cover it. There weren’t a lot of words you could use to describe the foul mood you were in, the ridiculous day you’d had. Sometimes, coming home to a drink or five would help, but not this time. You typed a quick text even though you were halfway to his place anyway.

_coming over._

A brief buzz let you know he’d responded, and you huffed at it:

_no. busy._

When you didn’t reply, another buzz led you to another of his texts:

_don't fucking do it, little girl. go home._

You slipped the phone back into your pocket and completed your journey to the Smith residence, punching in the code for the garage and bending under the slow door before shutting it again. Rick glared at you from his work table. 

“Wh-wh-wh- Didn’t I tell you ‘no’? What the fu-huuuuck are you doing here?” 

You ignored him and walked over to a worn recliner he kept in the garage. It was your favorite spot, though he rarely allowed you to sit in it. Just part of the power-play, and the fact that he was just an asshole. 

“Hey.” He started to sound dangerous. You almost turned around at his tone, a little jolt of fear in your gut. When you reached the chair, he was behind you, grabbing your arm and digging his fingers into you. 

“Hey,” he repeated. His voice was low and full of warning. “Don’t you fucking do it, little girl. D-daddy’s not in the mood.”

You ignored the angry tears trying to cling to your lashes, face hot with anger and embarrassment at crying outside of sex. You looked at him in the eye and bit back the alien urge to smack him. 

“Rick - just -”

He grabbed at your face, your jaw in a vice grip in his large hand. You winced and he shook you a couple times before bringing you back to his eye. “What did you just call me? You better - you better wise up reeaaaal quick.” 

“Daddy,” you mumbled. Rick nodded, but didn’t release you. You gripped his hands - another no-no - and before he could punish you for resisting, you raised your voice. “Please,” you begged. “Please just… fucking… get on the floor.”

Rick’s eyes blazed again, his mouth open to scold you, and you squirmed out of his grip and dropped into the chair. The look of sheer incredulity on his face was at once worrying and arousing. You hadn’t ever defied him before. You pulled up your skirt and exposed yourself to him. “Get on your knees. I need - I really need this.” Again, the tears, threatening to track down your face. Your voice cracked and you looked away. “Do it, Rick.”

For a moment, you knew he was going to put you back in your place. You waited in the infinite pause until he lowered himself, silently, to his knees before you. It was hard to contain your surprise and gratitude, and you sighed as he kissed your inner thighs.

He didn’t waste much time; he went to work on your cunt, licking and gently sucking, pressing two gentle fingers inside of you to curl at that bundle of nerves. You allowed yourself to cry a little bit as the pleasure started to become overwhelming. He rocked a little, giving you the sensation of riding his face. When you started to tense up, he lapped at your clit the way he knew drove you over the edge, and you gave in. You moaned his name like a mantra as you came. 

Rick licked you through your climax and fucked you with his fingers even after he sat back up, watching you with dark eyes as you clutched the arms of the chair and wailed for him to stop. “No, no,” he cooed. “keep c-cumming for me. Gooooood girl. Cum for Daddy.” After a moment, he began unbuckling his trousers. He eyed you and waited for a nod before pulling his cock out and lining it up to your entrance. He slid in all too easily, rocking the chair so that you rocked down to sheath him. He didn’t take long, spilling into you moments later, leaning over to fasten his teeth to your ribs and leave you purpling marks. 

When you both redressed and caught your breath, he cupped your face and rubbed a rough thumb over your cheek.

“Y-you, uh…. you good?” 

When you nodded, he gave you a sharp slap. His eyes went hard again and he turned to get back to his desk. “Get the fuck out then. Daddy’s busy. You better, better be ready; next time we play, it’s not going to be very fun for you. Don’t you ever dis-urp-obey me again.”


End file.
